Kingdom Of Love
by LathanLoveOTH
Summary: Following the life and love of Lucas and Nathan Scott, set after Season 1. AU Haley and Nathan never get together Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, Incest
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I figured I'd find you out here" he said, walking out of the darkness onto the River Court. "Word is you're leaving town so I thought I should come out to see you." Lucas turned around, looking into the eyes of his younger brother. "Yeah man, I'm just meeting the guys to say goodbye."

"Look man, I have to ask, are you leaving town because of the game?"

"Nah, Keith needs to be with someone right now and I need a change. I figured that since the season is over that it was time to go away for a while." The pair played some ball as they spoke. As Nathan took the ball from his elder brother, he stopped. "I gotta tell you man, when we played that game one-on-one, I never thought that I'd end up back here, feeling like this."

"Like what Nate?"

"Like I'm going to miss you, like I don't want you to go. I know that you've got to do what you feel is right but I actually wish you weren't leaving for so many reasons. The first is that you're one hell of a basketball player, but mostly it's because I love you Lucas."

The pair hugged, holding close to each other more than they had ever been, "I love you too, little brother". Nathan pulled away, "No Luc, I don't love you like a brother. I love you Lucas, and I think you love me too."


	2. Chapter 2

_**6 Weeks Later**_

The bright morning sun shone through the windows, the sound of the waves lapping against the shore. This had become the way Lucas woke up since moving away from Tree Hill with his uncle Keith. Their beach house was small, but a perfect getaway from all of the drama their hometown has brought upon them. As he awoke, the sunlight hit his eyes. Sitting up, he looked to his door out onto the balcony to a sight that had become all too frequent, and very much welcome, sight at the weekends.

"So you finally woke up, we get two days together each weekend and you waste it in bed" said Nathan, walking back into the bedroom wearing his underwear. "Well that depends how you define wasting it Nate, because to me, it's a pretty great way to spend a weekend". As Nathan climbed onto the bed, the elder Scott pulled the other down on top of him, their lips meeting. It felt like all they had done over the last six weeks was lay in bed kissing, trying to be as discreet as they could so as to not alert Keith to their growing love. "Keith's out on the beach so I guess we'd better go and face the music" said Nate, pulling himself away from his brother. "And when you explain whatever the hell happened to your head, it had nothing to do with me ok?". Lucas threw his pillow towards his new lover before getting out of bed and heading towards the shower.

The brothers took the short walk down to the beach, being careful to look close enough but not too close. As they approached Keith, Nathan split away leaving Lucas to face the music himself. "Wow Luc" Keith laughed, "what happened to your head?". During a drinking session, Lucas had decided to switch up his look, his long hair replaced by a buzz cut. "You know how it is Keith, new town, new look" he responded, rubbing his hand over his freshly shaved head. "I'm guessing this has nothing to do with your brother and the amount of alcohol you guys drank last night?". Lucas squirmed uncomfortably as he tried to figure out an excuse. "Yeah, so about that, it won't happen again. We just got carried away once we started."

Keith had been happy seeing his nephews grow closer over the school year, and even closer since moving to Charleston. "I never expected to see you and Nate like this, like brothers. I'm glad you finally got there and-". Keith was interrupted by his phone ringing, walking away to take the call in private as Nathan walked back over with drinks in hand. "How did he take the haircut? You did tell him it was your idea right?" he joked, looking over at Keith who had put the phone down. "Gee Keith, who died?" he asked, Lucas walking over to put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "It's your dad Nate, he's had a heart attack."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the apartment, Keith walked through into Lucas and Nathan's bedroom, out onto the balcony and leaned on the railings next to Lucas. "Where's Nate gone?" he asked, getting closer. "He's gone to call Deb and see what is happening" he responded. "We don't have a view like this in Tree Hill", pausing slightly before continuing "You wanna talk about Dan?".

The pair talked for twenty minutes, pondering the strained relationship they both shared with him. "Do you think my mom knows? Or cares?" Lucas asked. "Well she knows, whether she cares or not I don't know" came a voice from behind them, "I just spoke to Haley, she found out this morning" Nate confirmed, sitting on the chair outside.

"Do you care Lucas? You know, he's your birth father and even though he's never been in your life, it wouldn't be wrong to be concerned for him." Lucas looked uneasy, not knowing if he could reveal his true feelings in front of Nathan who always felt Dan's presence. "Would it be wrong to hope he dies?" Nate asked, walking over to them and putting his hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Because for me, the only feeling I have is remembering the pain he causes, to you, us, my mom, Karen. Wouldn't it be better if he just wasn't here any more?"

Keith left the brothers together, causing an awkward silence to fall over the room. "Did you mean that? That you wanted him to die Nate? Because that's a strong thing to feel?", sitting down on the bed next to his little brother. "But what I said was true Luc, who has he ever helped? Who has he ever supported or loved or cared about?".

"We're going back right? We have to go back?" Luc suggested, not knowing how he felt about his own suggestion. "Because as much as I don't want to go back, we have to? For your mom if nothing else." Nathan stands up and walks to the closet door, taking out a marker. "Let's make a list. Gimme reasons to stay here Lucas." Lucas paced around the room as he pondered the question. "Keith. I don't want him to be alone out here, or to feel forced to come home." Nathan wrote it on the door. "Dan. Dan is an ass." The pair laughed as Nathan asked for one more. "For us Nate. It's been six weeks since we came out here and I feel like we've gotten to know each other so much better. And what we are, what we do, we can't do that in front of people we know. We can't be us. And I want to be us Nate."

Lucas walked over to his little brother, wrapping his hands around the back of his head, pulling it closer to him and kissing him. At first, slowly pecking at Nathan's lips before passionately kissing him harder and faster. Nathan pushed his big brother against the door, knocking across the lock making sure they wouldn't be walked in on. They stripped each other's clothes away from their bodies, Lucas left standing in a pair of tight, black boxers and Nathan longer, looser fit check ones. They fell back onto the bed together, rolling around until Lucas was on top. "I love you Nathan Scott" he said, kissing his lips, then his cheek and then his neck. As he moved down Nathan's body, his lips rarely left his body before reaching the waistband of his boxers. He pulled them down as he saw Nathan's cock spring up, taking it into his mouth and feeling it grow inside him. Nathan's hands rubbing over Lucas' head, moaning softly, trying to keep his pleasure quiet.

"Luc," he whispered, "I want to feel you inside me". Until now, it had been Nathan on top of Lucas but today, it was time for a change. Lucas pulled away from Nathan's cock, "roll over baby". As he did, Lucas admired his brother's ass which looked so perfect. His tongue caressing Nathan's ass, getting him as wet as possible. As his fingers slid inside his brother, he felt him tighten around him. Nathan was moaning louder than ever, moving with Lucas for maximum pleasure.

Lucas reached over to his drawer, pulling out a tube of lube and spread Nathan's ass cheeks, rubbing his tight hole with his lubed up fingers. As he rubbed the head of his cock against his hole, it felt harder than ever. He held onto his brother's hip with one hand, his cock with the other.

"Now Luc, now".

With that, Lucas pushed inside his brother and heard him groan louder than he ever had before.


End file.
